Saving Gabriella
by troyellalover96
Summary: Sometimes love is the only thing we have left, sometimes the people we love change us for the better.. they end up being our saviors. Troy Bolton was mine.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

He stood there as breathtaking as ever, his arms folded across his chest. His blue eyes shadowed with anger and desperation. Cheeks flushed from the coldness of the winter weather. His dark hair was a mess and I wished to run my fingers through it despite my anger. How could he look so beautiful and so calm when I was a complete and utter mess. Even through the anger I felt towards him I could still feel the intense and passionate pull between us. I was desperate to kiss the lips that he licked upon. We had been standing there silent for the longest time without one word spoken. I would go insane if it wasn't broken.

"So what do we do now?" I managed to get out, my hands shaking at my sides.

"You know what we have to do Brie." he didn't even bother to connect his eyes with mine.

"Don't call me that." I spat. My throat burning from holding back a cry.

"I'm so-"

"Get out." I couldn't stand his presence any longer. I had enough.

"Please, Gabriella." He reached out for my face.

"Troy," I stepped away. "leave."

He let out a heavy sigh as I looked up and our eyes finally connected. I almost stumbled backwards as I caught a glimpse of pain in his blue eyes. Running fingers through his beautiful locks and nodding. He knew he had, that we had lost this fight. Nothing could pull us out of the darkness this time. Both of us knew it and it tore us apart, shattering us both into pieces.

"Goodbye Gabriella." Troy leaned in and kissed my cheek softly. Those lips burned my skin, the want and need for his touch was unbearable. I shut my eyes tightly and my breathing became uneven. Blinking away the tears that filled my eyes, looking up at him. This was it, the end.

"Goodbye Troy." I bit my bottom lip before I could get the chance to blurt out the one thing I've always been afraid to say. He turned his back to me and walked to the door, taking a look back. His eyes were cold and empty. It pained me to see him this way.. drained. Turning the doorknob and opening up the door, I felt the cool breeze sweep in. I shivered as I watched him put his hood on, leaving me and us behind. The closing of the door made me jump and I felt the tears start to flow. My knees gave out on me and they hit the carpeted floor. Everything we had was gone and I couldn't bring it back. He was gone and there was nothing I could do, but feel the agony of losing him.

* * *

I woke to find myself in the hospital. Looking to my wrist and noticing it was bandaged up. I hurt myself as I did many times before when my father had been around. This time I cut too deep and I remember thinking I didn't care whether I woke up or not. My mother was sitting in a chair in the corner of my room. She looked beautiful as she always does. Her rosy cheeks, long curled dark brown locks, thin figure and stylish wardrobe. I loved her dearly even though she hadn't been there for me much when I was a little one. I forgave her though because she was the only true family I had.

"Mom?" I coughed, it was hard to talk.

"Oh sweetie!" she rushed to my side. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"What happened Gabriella?" Her brown eyes spoke of worry and sadness.

I thought instantly back to earlier. Troy walking out the door and I shattered the minute after. My heart ached to think back. I kept back tears and my throat burned more so from keeping my cries silent again.

"Gabriella?" She clasped her hand over mine.

"He left," I looked up at her. "Troy left me."

"Oh baby." She hugged me and kissed the top of my head. I wrapped my arms around her wait, hugging her tightly never wanting to let go. I sobbed uncontrollably into her shirt.

We were the best of friends ever since I can remember. He was like the brother I never had, he was always there for me. Then he became something entirely more and at the time it seemed like a good decision. Turns out we were wrong. Dead wrong. We should have left it how it was then maybe it wouldn't hurt so bad. Maybe I'd still have my best friend.

* * *

Here's my new story (: I hope you like it. I've been thinking of this plot line for quite a while, I personally love it. This is only the prologue as you can see and chapter one will be out soon. If you tell me if I should continue or not of course. comments are appreciated. especially long or descriptive ones! lol

REVIEW FOR CHAPTER ONE! ..ENJOY.

xo troyellalover96 xo


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

Not a day goes by where I don't look back to him. At that point in my life I believed there was such things as true love and soulmates. Did I now? No, but I certainly didn't stop looking for it. I'd try looking for someone like him, a man that made me feel like he did. I knew I would never in a million years find another like Troy Bolton. But it didn't hurt to wander right? Two years since the last time I saw him. The image of him walking out on me still haunted me. It was the day my heart broke and it never fully recovered. To be honest I wasn't sure if it ever would. Moving on with my life was the only option I had left, so I did. Even if he still haunted the back of my mind.

"Hey babe." He whispered in my ear with his husky voice.

"Hi there." I smiled and closed my eyes as I felt his arms tighten around my waist.

"Miss me?" he bit at my ear.

"Always." I turned around in his arms facing him.

"That's what I like to hear." He smirked.

Darren Goldsworth. One year older than me and extremely infatuated with me. His hair was a dark brown and eyes a beautiful green, I could stare into them for hours. He fit, but lean. Darren was one of the most attractive guys I have ever laid my eyes on. He was intoxicating from his devilishly good looks to his daredevil, fun personality. We met three months ago and instantly we connected. Growing fond of each other each passing day we spent together. He filled the void in my heart.. for a little while.

"What you didn't miss me?" I nuzzled his nose.

"Obviously I did." He planted a soft kiss on my lips.

"You taste of hazelnut." I licked my lips enjoying his taste.

"Coffee." he smiled.

"Yum." I grinned while wrapping my arms around his neck. "You should drink it more often."

"Oh yeah, you like?" He hugged me closer to his body.

"Very much." I nodded and we both leaned in to connect our lips.

"Get a room." I turned to see my best friend Kylie Saunders approaching us.

She was stunning to look at, with her short blond locks. Those glittering hazel eyes, her petite figure, pink cheeks. her fashion scents was to die for, dressing in red hot skinny jeans. Jimmy choo's, matching with a black satin long sleeve button up blouse. I adored her. She had been my enemy in senior year, but we bonded. I could share my most intimate secrets with her and everything else. She was always there for me and I'd always be there for her whenever she needed.

"Shut your mouth Kylie." Darren rolled his eyes, releasing me.

"Why don't you go find your numb skull possy and leave us alone?" she stuck out her tongue at him and gave me a hug.

"Are you two ever going to get along?" I laughed as I pulled away from the hug.

"No." They both answered at the same time.

"You two are too much." I shook my head with a small smile.

We were in the park hanging around like we always did. I loved the summer sun shining down on my skin. It's warmth was comforting and it gave off a nice tan too. Leaning my head back and shutting my eyes, absorbing it's sweet bliss. I got startled by Darren wrapping an arm around my waist and kissing my temple. I leaned into his body and smiled. Soon we'd be separated when summer ended, Darren would go back to Yale for his second year. As for me.. I would be going off to Princeton. Thinking of having to say goodbye to another person I cared for was too much to handle. But he promised we'd still be together, we'd make time for each. I so hope he'd keep up with that promise.. I couldn't lose him. If I did I would be left empty once again and I couldn't take that another time.

"It's time for me to steal your girlfriend." Kylie grabbed my arm.

"Is it three already?" I looked at the time on my phone.

"Yup, don't wanna be late." She tugged me away from Darren.

"Call you later babe." He smiled.

"Alright, bye." I kissed his cheek and Kylie pulled me toward her car.

"We're gonna look so good." She gushed as she climbed into the driver seat.

"It's gonna feel so good to get pampered." I smiled as i climbed into the passenger seat.

Kylie and myself treated ourselves to a spa day for the next two hours. I got a manicure and pedicure, my make up done along with getting my hair curled and getting bangs. I looked into the mirror and loved it, my eyelids with black and grey eye shadow. My lips were a plump pink and my cheeks a gorgeous pink. Kylie got extensions and a manicure. Nothing too big, but she still looked flawless. Once we finished we headed back to the apartment we shared. It was a nice comfortable place. The walls a cloudy white, two bedrooms which were a nice size. A fireplace in the corner of the living room near the sliding glass doors leading onto the balcony. The kitchen was roomy; tiled floor, gas oven, silver fridge and creme counter tops with dark wooden cabinets. We were located on the fourth floor up.

"I feel so relaxed." I plopped down on our couch.

"I feel beautiful and ready to go out on the town." she giggled putting her purse on the table.

"You're always ready to go out." I rolled my eyes and got up on my feet.

"True." She shrugged. "What should we have for dinner?"

"Chinese take out?" I hurried to the Chinese menu on our fridge. "The usual?"

"Yes please!" She sat on the couch and turned on our flat screen TV that hung on the wall.

"Order coming up!" I dialed the number and order our food.

Our food arrived thirty minutes later and we sat crossed legged on the floor. Eating our orange chicken and honey nut shrimp on our coffee table watching some random show that came on. I got a call from Darren saying he'd be coming over within the next two hours and Kylie groaned. I laughed at how much he got on her nerves I personally thought their banter was amusing. We heard a buzz on our intercom, I got up and ran over to it. Pressing on the button allowing me to talk to the front desk.

"Hello?" I answered.

"We have a young man here to see you." The lady replied.

"Oh, send him up." I told her, knowing it would be Darren.

"He came rather quickly." Kylie commented as she stood to her feet and crossed her arms.

"Don't know." I shrugged and there was a knock on the door. "He's here." I said giddy.

"Oh, boy I'll be in my room." She turned on her heels and walked down the hallway to her bedroom.

"Dar-" I opened the door and immediately froze on spot. I swore my heart stopped beating the second I saw his face.

"Hi." Troy Bolton stood in my doorway. He took his hands out of his jeans pockets, he still looked as beautiful as ever. His kind blue eyes, sandy brown hair that was shorter than it was. He wore black skinny jeans, dark blue short sleeve shirt, with black vans. He licked his lips and I still felt the desperation to kiss him after this long.

"What are you doing here?" I wrapped my arms around myself and let out a heavy much needed breath.

"I'm in town so I thought I'd stop by." He shrugged.

"Stop by after two years?" I paused and took a moment searching his eyes. "Why?"

"I don't know." His fingers ran through his hair.

"Not a good answer." I shook my head and tore my gaze away from him.

"Gabriella," he reached for my hand. "let me explain."

"Explain what Troy? Cheating on me? Then leaving?" I snapped.

"Please."

"No."

"Why not?" He leaned against the door frame.

"It's not that easy and you know it." I caught a whiff of his scent. I breathed it in and my eyes stung from the tears holding back.

"I just needed to apologize." He sighed shoving his hands back in his pockets.

"I don't forgive you." I was closing the door when he forcefully stopped me.

"Let me in." His nostrils flared.

"Troy-"

"Gabs?" Darren appeared behind Troy with flowers in his right hand.

"Darren, um." I didn't know how to explain who Troy was, what was going on.

"Darren?" Troy turned to face him and looked him up and down. Then gave a silent laugh.

"This is Troy, a friend.. who was just leaving." I glared at Troy.

"Guess it's my cue to go then." Troy looked to Darren then back at me. "See you soon Brie."

The sound of his old pet name for me stung. He walked passed Darren and was out of sight, but certainly not out of mind. He came barging back into my life just as everything seemed to be going well once again. Of course he would. He'd ruin everything, but this time I wouldn't let him. I wouldn't let him hurt me again.

"An old friend?" Darren came in and close the door behind him.

"More of an acquaintance really." I lied biting down on my bottom lip. "Flowers for me?"

"Um, yeah." He nodded and handed them to me with a soft smile.

"They're beautiful." I accepted them and inhaled their scent.

"I thought you'd like them." He leaned down and kissed me chastely.

"Love them." I whispered against his lips.

"So, Troy?" His brow raised and mouth grimed.

"He's nobody, don't worry." I kissed him once more and placed the flowers in a vase near the kitchen window.

"Good, I don't need no ex-flames come snatching you up." He teased.

"No worries about that." I caressed his cheek and smiled.

"You're all mine." He pulled me into his embrace and hugged me tightly.

"All yours." I laid my head against his chest. Hearing his heartbeat and thinking back to when Troy held me once like this.

* * *

No worries more Troyella moments to come. Trust me I like them more than Gabriella and Darren as well, lol. Might be updating Dirty Little Secrets soon, read if I do?

PLEASE REVIEW FOR CHAPTER 2 & ENJOY!

xo troyellalover96 xo


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

The morning sun shined bright through my window. I groaned while covering my face with the pillow, I didn't want to wake up and face the day. After yesterday's surprise who know what was in store. Troy the guy who I thought was the love of my life was back. Meanwhile I was moving on with another lover, but for some reason I couldn't stop thinking of the blue eyed beauty. All the flashbacks of years ago, everything we had and felt together. It pained me to think of it all. I threw the pillow and got out of bed making my way into the kitchen. Kylie was in there wearing her pajama's with a hair tie in her hair. Making a pot of hot coffee, which smelled heavenly.

"Morning." She greeted as she grabbed a coffee mug from the dishwasher.

"Give me a glass?" I plopped my ass down on the chair at the table.

"Tough night?" She smirked as she poured me a glass and set it in front of me.

"You have no idea." I gulped it down.

"What happened exactly? You and Darren have a fight?" She got her glass and sat across from me.

"No, no." I shook my head. "Something entirely different."

"What?" She placed her mug in front of her and circled the top of it with her fingertip.

"Troy Bolton's back." I sighed. "He showed up here out of the blue and said he wanted to apologize."

"For something he did two years ago?" She snorted. " Um, okay little late huh?"

"I don't know what to do." My shoulders slumped and I frowned.

"Maybe just hear him out?" She shrugged. "Couldn't hurt, right?"

"You have no clue how much it would.." I said in a low tone.

"Just give him a chance then you can be done with it."

"Darren can't know." I bit my bottom lip.

"My lips are sealed." She pretended to zip her lips.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"No problem." She leaned over and rubbed my arm.

The morning dragged along my thoughts filling with Troy and how I would handle being in the same room with him again. I still felt those same feelings for him that I thought had gone away with him. Seeing him brought all the anger, passion, and lingering back. I just had to focus on hearing him out and then getting out. When the afternoon approached I headed out driving to my mother's house. Remembering I have no fucking idea where Troy could be. Entering the house that I lived in for eighteen years. It had stayed the same ever since I was six, nothing ever changing which i liked. I had enough of change over the years.

"Mom!?" I called as I shut the door behind me.

"Gabriella? In here!" She shouted from the kitchen.

I walked to the kitchen and saw her at the counter making her famous pot roast. I remembered when we had it for family dinners on Sunday's.. when my father was still around. Leaning my ship against the counter and looking down at my fumbling fingers remembering him. His scent that I inhaled when I hugged him, he smelled of aftershave. His eyes were dazzling green, his laugh was the most greatest sound I've ever heard. I forgotten how much I missed having him around.

"You okay sweetie?" She asked as she stuck the pan in the oven.

"Y-yeah." I nodded snapping out of my thoughts.

"Sure?" She folded her arms and eyed me suspiciously.

"Totally." I smiled for assurance, I couldn't tell her. It would only upset her.

"Good." She hugged me tightly then let go. "What brings you by?"

"I just wanted to see you." I shrugged nonchalantly.

"I'm happy you did stop by." She ran her hand softly from my temple down my cheek.

"So, pot roast.. what's the occasion?" I hopped up onto the counter.

"I have a special guest." She smirked.

"Who? A guy?" I grinned wide, ear to ear.

"Yes, but not what you're thinking." She popped my nose with her oven mitt.

"Alright." I laughed. "Then who is he?"

"You'll see if you stay for dinner."

"I don't know.. suppose to go out to dinner with Darren." I dangled my feet back and forth.

"Take a night off from him and spend some time with your mom will ya?" She patted my knee.

"When you put it that way..." I smiled. "Sure."

"Good, now call him up and say you're busy." She walked out of the kitchen.

I dialed his number. "Hey babe."

"Hey what's up?"

"I have to reschedule tonight.. having dinner with my mom." I played with the magnets on the side of the fridge.

"Oh, alright that's cool. Call me when you leave?"

"Of course." I smiled.

"Talk later baby." the line went dead.

"Hm." I sighed and hopped down from the counter.

For the next few hours until the dinner was done and the mystery guest arrived. My mother and I sat in the living room catching up on each other's lives. She told me how her job was going and how she loved it. I told her how I was getting all prepared for my move to go to Princeton. She was proud of me and told me how my father would be too. It was the college he went to and that was most of the reason why I wanted to go there. I was happy when the acceptance letter came in. Just then the door bell rang and my mom's smile widen. She was certainly up to something and I was about to find out. We both went to the door and she opened it.

"Troy!" She exclaimed and gave him a hug.

"What?" I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Maria." He smiled at her kindly. "Gabriella."

"This is the mystery guy?" I felt the anger growing through out my body.

"Yes." She smiled at me.

"You've gotta be kidding me." I rolled my eyes and ran upstairs to my old room, slamming the door shut.

Obviously I did want to speak to Troy about what the hell he's doing back. But for my mom to invite him to dinner and then surprising me with him? Was she on crack or something? How in God's name did she think I'd be at all happy with this. Why would she even want him here when all he did was hurt her daughter? I would never understand my mother and that's for damn sure. I walked over to my old bed and sat down, looking around at my old surroundings. The room was a light pink, most of my things had been moved out. Except my bed and a few old clothes which were in some boxes. The tapping on the door startled me and made me get off the bed.

"What?!" I shouted viciously.

"Mind if I come in?" Troy asked as he opened the door, peeking his head in.

"Yes I do actually." I walked over to my old doors that led out to my balcony.

"Coming in anyways." I heard him mutter and heard the door shut.

"What are you doing here Troy?" I crossed my arms and looked outside at the dark sky.

"Your mom invited me." His voice grew closer.

"Not that, you know what I mean." I closed my eyes feeling him get closer to me.

"Just visiting my old town." I heard the amusement in his voice.

"Troy." I turned and he was inches away from me.

"Gabriella." He smirked.

"Stop it." I brushed passed him.

"Stop what?" He turned around to face me.

"Just tell me what you wanna tell me." I was tired of his lack of seriousness in the situation.

"I just wanted to apologize alright?"

"Why? It's been two years, shouldn't you be moved on?" I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear he moved on from me.

"I should be, but I'm not." He shoved his hands in his coat pockets.

"You're not?" I connected my eyes with his and bit my lip.

"No, I'm not that quick at moving on like you are I guess." His mouth went into a grim line.

"Excuse me? It's been two years yeah I'm moving on with my life." I scoffed and shook my head.

"You're right. Why should you be hanging onto me anyways." He searched the room.

"Are you still hanging onto me..?" I pushed my hair behind my ear.

"Maybe." He shrugged. "Would that be so bad?"

"Why?" I felt a rush of emotions pour over me.

"Why not Gabriella?" His gaze hooked with mine once again.

"Why not?" I mocked him. "Let's see maybe because you're the one who lied and then left."

"I never lied to you." His jaw tightened.

"Really?" I licked my lips having a flashback of what occurred years ago.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"What about the girl, huh?!" I shouted, no longer being able to contain my anger.

"Gabriella that wasn't what you think it was!" He took a step forward.

"Then what was it Troy? Cause it looked like you two fucking kissed to me!" I threw my hands in the air.

"She was drunk and I was trying to help her, then she stumbled over. I leaned down to-"

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes.

"Let me explain for once." His words barked with venom.

"Fine.." I whispered.

"I leaned down to help her up, then she leaned in and kissed me." He ran fingers through his messy hair.

"She kissed you?" I was more asking my question that than him.

"Yes, you have to believe me." He took another step closer. "Why would I ever lie to you?"

"I've been asking myself that question." My lip was trembling.

"I have always been there for you and I would never hurt you in a million years." His fingers wrapped around my wrist.

"Then why did you?" I looked to his hand touching me to his eyes.

"You still don't believe me?" He sighed.

"No, I think I do." I took his hand off me. "But you left."

"I had no other choice and you know that."

"You left us damaged Troy." I cried.

"I tried my best, but you wouldn't let me fix it." His eyes filled with sadness.

"Don't you dare blame this on me." I spoke through clenched teeth. "You gave up on us."

"I-I gave up on us?" He turned his back to me and walked toward the balcony doors.

"You know it's the truth." I looked down at my shoes and tried to calm myself.

"I would never give up on us," he came back to me and cupped my chin. Making me look at him. "and you know that's the truth."

"Why did you leave me?" I stared into his eyes as he did mine.

"You know I had to." He ran the pad of his thumb along my bottom lip.

"Troy? Gabriella?" My mom walked in and stopped in her steps.

Mom.." I moved away from Troy.

"Dinner's set." She smiled at us both.

"I'm not feeling so hungry anymore." I looked from her to Troy.

"Brie.." He mouthed.

"I'm sorry." I walked passed my mom and headed out the front door.

* * *

I'm proud of this chapter... sort of. lol & no things aren't going to move that fast between the two, because I want a real story here. Not a short not making sense at all one! So hold your horses for them to get back real quickly.

REVIEW FOR CHAPTER 3! .. ENJOY.

xo troyellalover96 xo


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

His hands were roaming my half naked body, his lips were locked with mine in a heated kiss. I tangled my fingers in his hair as his lips made their way down my jaw to my neck. Leaving my lips sensitive and swollen from the fierce kiss. Darren's hands crept up my blouse and I moaned lightly into his ear then nipped at his earlobe. My body was on fire and from what i could tell so was his. I had an ache deep inside me for him. A desire to touch him everywhere and play in the sheets. I was in my panties and shirt as for him he only wore his jeans and boxers underneath. We had never slept together even though we'd been seeing each other for nearly four months. I was still a virgin and he wasn't. Which made it more nerve racking for me. He promised he'd wait until I was ready and I loved him for that. My fingertips traveled down his chest, abs, and happy trail to his jeans. I unbutton them and unzipped them anxiously. I heard a low growl slip from his precious lips, I smirked and kissed his shoulder.

"Someone's a bit horny today huh?" He looked at me with an arched brow and slick grin.

"Shut up." I blushed and pulled his lips to mine.

"Does this mean you're ready?" He asked with hope, his eyes darken with lust.

"I'm not sure." I bit my lip and suddenly felt like I was suffocating under him.

"You're not?" He frowned.

"I don't know." I pushed him lightly off me and sat up.

"What's wrong Gabriella?" He sat beside me and kissed my shoulder.

"I'm confused." I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs.

"About what?"

"I-" As I looked into his kind eyes I felt guilty. I saw someone else in them and quickly hopped out of the bed. Searching for my jeans, then putting them on in a hurry. Next finding my boots and sliding my feet into them. While Darren kept quiet and just stared at me in confusion. He got out of bed as I grabbed my bag, putting on his wrinkled shirt. Usually when I came here I wouldn't want to go anywhere else. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, but with him. This time was different and I couldn't get out of there fast enough.

"You gotta tell me what's up with you?" He walked to me.

"Nothing I just have a lot on my mind." I shrugged, avoiding his eyes.

"I know you and I know when something's up, tell me." His cool hand found my cheek and I couldn't look at him. Not now.

"I have to go, Darren." Pulling away from his touch.

"Why?" He started to sound more frustrated then concerned.

"Because I have to alright?" I snapped at him and he looked at me in shock.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" He yelled back.

"I'm sorry." I kissed his cheek and walked out of the bedroom.

"Gabriella." He followed after me over to his front door.

"I'll see you later, babe." I told him and with that I left.

I walked down the sidewalk plugging in my earplugs and turning the volume up on my iPod. Searching for a song and landed on the song titled "I Knew You Were Trouble" by Taylor Swift. For some reason I felt as if I could relate to the lyrics, I shoved my hands and iPod in my pockets of my jacket. Pulling up my hood and continuing on my path. Soon I arrived on my doorstep and walked in, Kylie was out due to her summer job. I had the place to myself for a few hours and I'm glad I did. I needed some serious alone and quiet time trying to work my shit out and pull myself back together. I was risking an amazing relationship and guy by having thoughts of a person I thought I once had loved. troy coming back into my life was screwing with my head and I didn't like it at all. I decided on calling my mother..

"Hello?" She answered.

"It's me mom." I rolled my eyes as I pulled my coat off and throwing it on the couch.

"Gabriella, oh honey." She cried. "I'm so sorry for last night."

"So am I.." I mumbled. "What were you thinking?"

"I thought you might like to see him."

"How would you think that?" I fell back onto my bed as I entered my room.

"You were so upset when he left I thought you'd be ecstatic to see he come back."

"More like the opposite." I let out a heavy breath. "You know how bad he messed me up mom."

"That was two years ago Gabriella."

"Two years, two hours. Doesn't matter." I argued. "He broke my heart and he thinks everything will be dandy by showing up."

"Maybe he wants to make it up to you?"

"He can't make it up to me, call me dramatic. But I don't want him back in my life.. he'll mess things up."

"Like what?" She paused. "Your relationship?"

"What?" I shot up. "No way, I love Darren not Troy Bolton!"

"You love Darren?" She sounded shocked.

"Well.. maybe. I could." I defended.

"Besides I never said he'd mess it up by you still loving him." She sighed. "I meant by him loving you."

"He never did and never will love me mother." I ran my fingers through my hair.

"You don't know that."

"Trust me, if I know anything.. it's that much." I felt a pain in my heart. "I gotta go, bye."

"Bye Gabby." I hung up the phone and threw it at my pillow.

My head fell on the pillow soon after that closing my eyes. I needed to shut out the world for a moment in time to get away from everything. Forget about everything and everyone. I settled my hands on my stomach and erased all things in my mind. I felt relaxed for the first time since he came back, taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly. I soon drifted into a slumber as my eyes grew too heavy to open. For that time nothing matter and nothing entered my head. Nothing was complicated, it was just me. The doorbell woke me up and I turned to my alarm clock to see I had slept a good two hours. Even though it only felt like five minutes. I groaned as I got out of bed and headed to the front door. Opening the door I found the last person I wanted to see.. ever.

"Oh God, you're like a never ending marathon." I threw my head back and moaned in annoyance.

"I can tell you're happy to see me." He chuckled in amusement.

"Always, Troy." I snorted and crossed my arms glaring at him.

"Can I come in?" He smiled.

"Sure. Why not." I turned and walked to the couch.

"Y'know I'm sorry about last night. ." He walked in and shut the door while focusing his attention on me. "I didn't know you'd be there."

"Well I was." I leaned my hip against the couch. "Plus why were you having dinner with my mom anyways? Bit weird."

"She was like a second mom to me Gabriella." He frowned and I saw the sadness slip into his eyes.

Growing up with Troy had brought our families close together. He could rely on my mother and I could rely on his parents, they would be there for me as if I were their own. The same went for my mother and Troy. But tragedy struck when Troy was sixteen and he had lost both his parents in a terrible car crash. They were killed instantly. That was a day I never forgotten Troy was devastated I never in my life of knowing him seen him so crushed. It was as if his world had crumbled right beneath his own feet. I never wanted to see him so depressed and lost, I couldn't stand there and just be useless to my friend. But I couldn't do anything and it sucked. That's the reason he had to leave.. his older brother lived out of state and that was the only place Troy had left. Even though he dreaded his brother and the thought of living with him he had no other choice. I was mad at him for leaving me at the time and I guess part of me still is. He left us damaged and broken, but so did I. But it hurt too much so I put all the blame on him and that led me to build up this huge grudge against him that I just couldn't let go.

"I forgot." I said in a whisper.

"It's alright." He managed a small smile.

"Um, is that all you came to say?" I felt awkward and didn't know what to say anymore.

"I needed to see if you've forgiven me yet? Which apparently you haven't so.." He scratched the back of his neck.

"I don't think I'll be able to ever fully forgive you Troy." I licked my lips. "It's not your fault, it's mine."

"What do you mean?" His eyes read of confusion.

"I don't think you cheated on me. I know you had to leave," I felt my throat drying up.

"But?" He grew closer to me.

"But I spent so much time hating you for leaving me broken that I can't let go of that." I hated myself for always getting emotional around him.

"So you hate me?" He sounded crushed.

"No.. and yes." I couldn't find the right words. "It's confusing for you just as much for me."

"Yeah." His brows furrowed and he nodded. "I think I understand."

"Wanna help me to?" I laughed.

"So we can be civil now?" His smile showed off his white teeth, it was breath taking.

"Yes." I smiled back. "I think so."

"Hug it out?" He opened his arms.

"Oh my gosh." I giggled and went into his arms, hugging him.

"I missed you Gabriella." He said in a low tone as his arms wrapped around me.

"I-I missed you too Troy." I pressed my face hard against his chest never wanting to let go of him. "Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"I think there's another reason for me hating you.." I pulled away and looked at him, he still had me in his arms.

"What's that?" I felt his body tense up.

"For never loving me back." I pushed him away, releasing me.

"Brie, I-"

"Can you go?" I looked away.

"Are you mad?" I could feel his eyes burning through my skull.

"No," I shook my head. "Just need time alone."

"Okay." he neared me once again. "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah." I looked up at him and forced a small smile.

"Bye." He pressed his lips to my forehead.

"Bye." I saw him leave and shut the door behind him. This vision had been all to familiar.

The depression and pain was all rushing back again. I had thought it all left, but everything about my past seemed to be coming back unwanted. As I looked in my bathroom mirror I saw the old Gabriella. The one who was broken and had lost her way. She was running scared and didn't know where else to turn to. I looked to the razor I picked up from the counter top of my sink area. One slit and the pain would numb for a while.. this was once the answer I turned to when I felt like I was nothing. I thought maybe, just maybe this would help me one more time. I pressed the blade against the skin of my wrist and dragged it across slowly. The blood began dripping out and I slid my back down the wall, so I was sitting on the tile floor. I watched it drip onto the white tile and felt comfort.

* * *

And that's that chapter. Yes, a lot of drama for this story. I love drama as you can tell I have no idea why lol. Anyways I hope you all like it. Don't put any hate because of the ending. I'm trying to make this real.. you'll see why and how she started cutting when she was younger. & you'll find out why Troy was dreading to go off and live with his older brother later on. Then you'll understand the story more as it progresses. Don't worry there will be happy moments in the story. lol btw I'm loving all of your guys' comments. They make me wanna do more.

REVIEW FOR CHAPTER FOUR! & ENJOY.

xo troyellalover96 xo


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four**

The blood dripped onto the marble sink as I stood there watching it intensely. I felt emotionless and useless the comfort the blade gave me was sickening. To be honest I sickened myself and I hated it. But I couldn't stop once I started it was too difficult. It was an addiction and obsession that took over my mind. The last time I started was when I was eleven. I was so scared and confused back then and didn't know what the hell I was doing. Each time he hit me or verbally abused me I would run to the comfort of the one thing I knew I did have. It was around the time I had turned thirteen that we found out I had a mild case of depression and bipolar. My mother put me into therapy to see if that would help me, it did in time. I learned coping skills to deal with the pain inside begging to be released somehow. When I felt as if I would relapse I had my best friend there for me to help me through. Troy Bolton. That period of time I realized just how damn important he was to me and I wanted more. It wasn't until two years later that Troy and I got together officially. We knew we'd always be together one day, but we had issues to sort through and once we felt like we achieved them... we came together.

"Knock, knock!" I heard the familiar voice of my roommate and friend.

As I heard her voice and tap on the door I jumped and the blade fell to the floor. "Fuck." I muttered.

"You okay in there?" She waited for a response. "You been in there for ages."

"Y-yeah I'll be out in a sec." I called back and quickly picked up the blade.

I scrambled to clean up the blood on the sink and on my wrist. Pulling my sleeve down to hide the cuts and hiding the blade inside the drawer under my shit that was piled in there. I looked myself in the mirror and took a deep breath, straightening my shirt and posture. I opened the door to find Kylie standing right in front of me with a suspicious look upon her face. Smiling as if nothing was wrong and walking passed her.

"Your certain you're okay?" She folded her arms and raised a brow.

"Totally. Stop being so suspicious Kylie, jeez." I managed a little laugh.

"Just making sure." She smiled softly. "Your boyfriends been calling."

"Oh, I'll call Darren back in a few." I walked over the fridge and skimmed it.

"Um, I meant Troy." She grinned.

"He's not my boyfriend." I snapped, glaring at her.

"Damn sorry." She rolled her eyes. "Just kidding, take it easy."

"I'm just making it clear.. Darren's my boyfriend and Troy is not." I shrugged. "Never will be again."

"Anyways when do I get to meet your old beau?" She grabbed an apple from the fruit basket on the counter top.

"I don't know." I decided on Orange juice, grabbing it and then a glass.

"Is he really hot?" She giggled with amusement.

"No comment." I poured my juice in and stuck it away.

"I'll take that as a yes." She smirked as she bit into the apple.

"Whatever Kyles." I rolled my eyes as i took a sip.

"Gonna formly introduce him to Darren?" She crunched down eating her apple.

"Why would I do that?" Placing the glass down and putting my hands on my hips.

"If he's gonna be apart of your life ag-"

"He'll probably leaving anyways, so I'm not worried."

"Worried about getting close to him again or about him leaving?" She raised both her brows and walked back to her room.

She was right though I wasn't sure which I was more worried about. If I got close to him again then there be that possibility of getting hurt by him once more. But if he just left I'd still be torn. Either way I wasn't going to win, he would be there in the back of my mind. His memory and everything would be gnawing at me. The question was how would I survive Troy Bolton? The first time around was enough itself. I wasn't sure I could handle a second. My phone began to vibrate in my pocket..

"Hello?" I answered in a low tone.

"Hey." He spoke softly.

"What's up?" I tried to act as casual and normal as I could.

"Uh, can I come over?" There was hope in his voice.

"Sure." I nodded to myself as I told him.

"See ya soon." The line went dead and I placed the phone back in my pocket.

"Hey Kylie!" I yelled for her.

"What?!" She came running out.

"Guess today's your lucky day." I smiled.

"Huh?" She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Bolton's coming over." I laughed at myself using his last name, it was weird.

"Seriously?" She straightened up and had a huge grin on her face.

"Yup." I said with popping my 'p' at the end.

"This is gonna be good." She wiggled her eyebrows and I laughed.

The doorbell rang minutes later and I walked over opening it. Troy was standing with his hands in his jean pockets as usual. He looked stunning in his royal blue short sleeve top. His white skinny jeans hung low. Showing off the waistband of his black Calvin Klein boxers and the jeans were kept held up by his pure blue studded belt. On his feet were a pair of nothing but black converse. His eyes were glimmering and his hair was messy, but yet very suitable for him. His tongue slid across the bottom lip and I felt myself starting to get flushed. Thank god for Kylie.

"Troy Bolton?!" She came to my rescue as I stood frozen still sinking in his beauty.

"Yeah." He nodded with a kind smile. "You the roommate?"

"I like to be called Kylie." She shrugged. "So.. you're the famous Troy huh?"

"Famous aye?" His eyes flickered to me then back to her making his gorgeous toothy grin.

"Oh totally." She smirked.

"Talked about a lot then?" His eyebrow rose and his arms folded across his chest.

"She's kidding." I finally managed to find the ability to speak again.

"Sure, alright." He nodded and winked at her.

"Come on in." I moved aside and he walked inside.

"Thanks for allowing me over." He faced me and smiled.

"Of course." I shut and locked the door.

"I've been waiting to meet you Troy." Kylie got closer to him and batted her lashes a few times.

"Really?" He asked amused.

"Mhm." She nodded with a flirty smirk. "You're much more handsome then I imagined."

"Thanks." He unfolded his arms and his eyes caught mine.

"So Troy what brings you over?" I question.

"Just wanted to see you." He shrugged.

"Good enough excuse I guess." I had a ghost of a smile on my face.

"I thought so." He did his famous half smile which made me bite my lip.

"That's my cue to go." I heard Kylie whisper, but I couldn't take my attention off of Troy. "I'm gonna head out guys."

"What?" I snapped out of my daze. "Where do you have to go?"

"Places." She grabbed her purse from the couch. "I'll be back later."

"You sure you have to go?" I was nervous to be alone with Troy.

"Yeah." She nodded. "Have fun guys." She gave me a sly smile and wink.

"Nice meeting you Kylie." Troy smiled.

"You too babe." She grinned at him and left out the door.

"Uh," I searched around the place. "thirsty?"

"For sure." He nodded. "Whatcha got?"

"I think Orange juice, Milk, Coke and I don't know." I walked into the kitchen to the fridge.

"No alcoholic beverage of the kind huh?" He leaned his hip against the counter top.

"Not really big drinkers here Troy." I giggled and quickly shut up.

"I missed hearing that." He smiled softly then it faded.

"So Coke?" I tried not to go into the awkward subject.

"Sounds good."

"Okay." I grabbed two and handed him one.

"Thanks." He accepted it and clinked it with mine.

"No problem." I popped open the lid and took a sip.

"Refreshing." He said after taking a long drink.

"Oh yeah." I nodded.

It went into an awkward silence between the two of us. I stared down at my bottle and started fumbling with my fingers. I heard him let out a hearty breath and move from his spot. I followed his feet to see where he was headed to and they lead towards me. I felt my breath catch and afraid to look up at him. I knew we agreed to be civil, but maybe I couldn't be. I was too angry, too nervous and worried. He was there and I felt like slapping him but at the same time hugging him and not wanting to ever let go of him. If I ever got caught up in a moment with him that would be the end of it. I couldn't back from that.

"Gabriella?" I felt the connection we had.

"Troy?" I finally looked up and our eyes met. His eyes were so beautiful.

"About what you said the other day.." He bit his lip and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah?" I looked from his lips back to his eyes.

"When you said that you hated me be-"

"Troy it's in the past, we agreed to be civil." I forced a smile.

"I know, but you said I never loved you back." He shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, so what?" I didn't feel like fighting or hearing why he never had loved me. I was exhausted at this point and I just couldn't take another blow.

"You were wrong y'know." His eyes left mine and I could feel him growing nervous.

"What do you mean?" I held my breath waiting for his answer.

"You were wrong because," He paused and licked his lips. "I always have."

"You.."

"Yeah, I love you Gabriella and I always have." He lunged at me connecting my lips to his and kissing me forcefully.

I pushed him away. "What the fuck Troy!" I slapped his cheek hard enough to hurt my own hand.

"Shit." His hand rushed to touch his left cheek and rubbed it.

"Are you serious?! I thought you just wanted to be friends?!" I shouted in fiery.

"I'll always want to be more than friends with you." He mumbled.

"Troy, you expect to come back, say sorry, say you love me then kiss me and expect me to be like oh my god let's be together?!"

"No.. I hoped." He shrugged with his eyes filled with disappointment.

"We can't go back to how things were." I sighed as I calmed myself.

"And why not?" He raised his voice.

"Because that's not how life works. We're not kids anymore." I shook my head and ran my fingers through my hair pushing it back.

"You love me and I love you. What's the problem?"

"Problem? You expect this to be some fairytale shit right now." I felt like in this moment all I wanted was to run into his arms, but I fought the urge.

"I'm not saying it's going to work perfect, but-"

"No but's Troy," I folded my arms and bit my lip. "I have a boyfriend who I care for very much."

"You could never be as happy with him as you were with me." In his eyes I saw him searching for answer that I couldn't provide him with.

"It's different with him, yes. But you don't know anything about us." I felt like my throat was closing in.

"Maybe not.. but I do know you." He stepped forward cautiously. "And you're not happy."

"I was." I mumbled. "Then you came back."

"Wow." I looked up into his eyes and saw hurt. "I guess I'll go back to where I came from then."

"Troy.."

"Don't." His eyes were dark and his expression was harsh.

"I didn't mean it." I moved closer to him, but he put out his hand and forced me to stop where I was.

"I think you did." He shrugged and headed for the door. "I'm sorry I even came back."

"Don't say that." I followed him.

"I won't bother you anymore if you don't want me to." He didn't even bother to look at me.

"But I-" The door opened and to my surprise I seen my current boyfriend Darren. He had his earphones in, dark blue levi's, and a white/black plaid button up shirt. Pairing the outfit off with a pair of black boots. He looked to both Troy and me as he tugged his earphones out and stuffed them into his pocket.

"Oh hey babe and Troy is it?" He looked at Troy.

"Yeah that's me." Troy nodded politely.

"What are ya'll up to?" Darren smiled.

"I was about to leave." Troy glanced at me with no expression what so ever.

"I always seem to catch you before you go." Darren laughed. "We all gotta get together sometime."

"Uh, I don't know how much longer I'll be in town." Troy ran his fingers through his hair then shook it.

"That's too bad, maybe some other time?" Darren walked over to my side and wrapped a possessive arm around my waist.

"For sure." Troy nodded I noticed his jaw tighten.

"See you later bud." Darren waved and smiled.

"Right, see ya." Troy looked at me with sad eyes and left, closing the door behind him.

* * *

blahblahblah. Drama 24/7 with these two lol. I guess the worlds suppose to end tomorrow aye? Least I got this chapter out first lol ;)

REVIEW FOR CHAPTER FIVE. & ENJOY.

xo troyellalover96 xo


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five**

_Her brown locks bounced as she ran to her best friend who was running toward her. The tanned skinned girl had the hugest grin plastered along her face. The sandy brown haired boy shared the same ridiculous grin. They finally reached each other and clashed together hugging the other tightly. The two seven year olds had been in inseparable since the day they met. Which had been just one year ago on a hot summer day when the girl and her parents moved in next door to the boy and his family. He was her best friend and she was his. They made each other happy and that's all that mattered. As they pulled apart in a giggle fit the girl gave him a quick kiss on his rosy cheek. He stopped laughing and just smiled at her as he kissed her cheek back. The brown eyed girl blushed and returned the smile showing off her whites with her one front tooth missing. His piercing blue eyes shimmered with glee as hers softened with kindness. She adored the boy and wished to never lose him. Little did she know the boy felt the same way. they filled what piece had been missing in their short lives. _

_"You're the best Troysie!" She giggled as she spoke the nickname she had given him._

_"So are you Brie!" Troy leaned down and picked a little dandelion out of the green grass. "Here." _

_"It's so pretty." She accepted it with an open heart. "I love you." _

_"I love you more." He poked her. "Tag!" He ran over with his shaggy hair blew in the wind._

_"Ugh!" She grunted out and started running after him. _

**Nine years later.**

_She rushed down the stairs as she heard the doorbell ring. No one else was home it was just her in the house. Her mother was out doing God knows what and her father was either out working late. Pfft. Or just getting drunk for the third time this week. Gabriella unchained the lock on the door and opened it wide up. In the doorway was standing the boy she'd known for most of her life in the pouring rain. He was drenched and looked lost, his eyes didn't meet with hers. His head was bowed down and her heart broke at the sight. She knew why he was here and she hated knowing. He lifted his head and his blue eyes met her chocolate browns. A bruise on his jaw along with a black and blue bruising right eye. She bit down on her bottom lip refusing to shed a tear. Grabbing him by his arm she yanked him inside and shut the door. He turned and faced her._

_"Ice?" She swallowed hard._

_"No, not today." He shook his head. "Just come here."_

_"Oh, Troy." She rushed into his embrace. _

_He hugged her as close to him as he could. He didn't cry anymore not for a while now, he was used to it. He had bared so much the past years of his life ever since he had turned eleven. On the bright side of everything he had his best friend who knew exactly what he was going through. She had been there many times herself and they went to each other for comfort after the damage was done. They would only keep it between them two because they thought no one would believe them and if they did it would cause too much trouble. They were tired of trouble. She looked up into his eyes and saw the hurt and sorrow, they reflected the things she was feeling inside. His thumb found her bottom lip and he ran it slowly across. His eyes focusing on nothing but her pink plump lips, so kissable and desirable. She looked at his intense gaze and her breath hitched._

_"Let's get you out of those wet clothes." She looked down and started unbuttoning his shirt._

_"I can do that y'know." She sensed the hint of amusement in his voice and it sent a shiver down her spine._

_"Right." She backed away from him and pushed her loose hair behind her ears. _

_"Thank you for always being here Brie." He smiled softly as he finished with the last button of his shirt._

_"Always." She spoke in a whisper as she looked at him slip off his shirt. "I'll take that."_

_"Borrow some of your dad's clothes again?" He asked already knowing the answer, handing her his shirt._

_"Of course." She smiled kindly accepting it. "Pants." She looked at him._

_"So eager to get me out of my clothes." He smirked. _

_"Shut up." She rolled her eyes and felt herself get flushed. _

_"Joking." He undid his jeans and stepped out of them. "Here." He picked them up and tossed them at her._

_"Thank you." She giggled and hurried to the laundry room, throwing the clothing in the dryer._

_Troy ran upstairs to Gabriella's parents' bedroom. He looked through the drawer of her fathers old work clothes, grabbing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. The boy slipped into the jeans and heard the girl calling for him. He grabbed the shirt and on his way out he stopped to look at the family picture of the Montez family. Seeing a seven year old Gabriella with her two parents together. He whispered, "Fucker." and ran downstairs._

_"Your clothes shouldn't take long." She smiled at him._

_"Alright, until then wanna watch some TV or something?" He pulled the shirt over his head putting it on._

_"Sure." She shrugged and they walked to the living room side by side. _

_"What do ya wanna watch?" He looked at her as she plopped down on the couch._

_"Anything." She grabbed the remote from the coffee table._

_"Alright then." He sat down next to her. She turned on the flat screen._

_"Music Videos?" She raised her brow as she looked over at him._

_"Go for it." He winked at her which made her bite her lip and turn away quickly._

_"Hm, Beyonce." She threw the remote in the space between the two on the couch._

_"She's always fun to watch." He teased._

_"Whatever you perv." She threw a pillow at him and he dodged it._

_"The perv you love." He smiled his toothy boyish grin as he scooted closer to her._

_"Um," She felt a sudden fuzzy feeling in her stomach and grew nervous as he got closer. _

_"What's wrong?" He ran the back of his fingers along her cheek. _

_"N-nothing." She stuttered finding it hard to talk when he was touching her._

_Gabriella Montez never got nervous around boys, especially her best friend Troy Bolton. He had been like a brother to her for so long and felt comfortable with him. But lately she was feeling something else for the damaged blue eyed boy in front of her. Every time he got close or touched her she found herself get nervous and fuzzy inside. She didn't know what was happening between the two, but it felt powerful and hard to ignore. More and more as each day passed that they spent together they grew closer._

_"You're nervous?" He looked at her with a half smile. _

_"No, what, why would I be nervous?" She laughed looking away._

_"You are." He laughed. "Why?"_

_"No, I'm just.." She looked at him and could feel him leaning his face closer to hers. "I don't know."_

_"So am I." He licked his lips as he focused on hers. _

_"You are?" _

_"Yeah, very." He nodded. _

_"Are you going to-" She felt his finger against her lips._

_"Shh." He removed his finger and placed it underneath her chin. "Don't talk."_

_"Troy.." She noticed his lips moving in towards hers and her eyes closed slowly._

_Their lips connected with each other's and kissed a short and sweet first kiss. They pulled away just inches away and looked at each other intently then collided once more. This time for more of a passionate connection. Troy's hand held her cheek and deepened the tender kiss. Gabriella placed her hand on his neck as she felt his tongue ask for entrance. Which she granted joyfully and their tongues danced together. His other hand glided down her side all the way to under her thigh and hitched it over his. _

_"Mm, Troy." She mumbled as she pushed him away gently. _

_"What?" He tried to connect their lips again, but she wouldn't let him. "What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing." She smiled. "Everything's perfect." She ran her fingers through his still damp hair. _

_"Then kiss me." He leaned back in and she quickly met his lips once again._

__"How am I ever going to forget you.." I ran my thumb across the old picture of us together.

* * *

There it is, chapter five! I love this chapter personally it looks back on when they were kids and then their first kiss. MERRY CHRISTMAS/HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

REVIEW FOR CHAPTER SIX! ..& ENJOY!

xo troyellalover96 xo


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six**

I climbed out of the tub wrapping a white silk robe around myself. I headed into my bedroom and went through my closet to see what I would wear for today. I found a cute navy blue tank top. I paired it off with a little white button up cover up and blue denim shorts. Taking off the robe and placing it on my bed and stepping into my colorful panties with a matching bra. Then I proceeded with putting on my wardrobe and slipping my feet into some white strap sandles. Looking into the mirror that I had in my walk in closet and fixing my hair, putting a ponytail up. I applied a bit of blush with some naked lipstick finishing off with putting my diamond earrings that my mother had given me. I was content with my look and showed a soft smile at my reflection. I headed out of the room and saw Kylie reading a book in silence on the couch.

"Good read?" I looked at her with my arms folded.

"Oh, hey." She smiled up at me. "Most definitely, I recommend."

"I'll get it after you're finished." I nodded and made my way to the kitchen.

"You look nice." She complimented as she followed behind.

"Thanks." I fetched my coffee mug out of the cabinet.

"Not to mention much more chipper than the past week." She hopped up on the counter by the oven.

"I just thought it's time to get out of my funk." I shrugged nonchalantly as I poured the hot coffee in my mug."

"Your Troy funk?" he smirked as she kicked her feet back and forth.

"Ugh, get off Troy would you?" I rolled my eyes at her.

"Fine." She frowned. "So where ya headed to?"

"The Deli." I smiled before taking a sip. "Want anything?"

"Nah I'm good." She smiled back.

"Okay, be back." I grabbed my purse and headed out.

I decided to walk due to the nice weather we were having. The Deli was only a block away from our apartment building. Besides I needed some fresh air and the shinning sun. Soon I arrived and noticed people eating outside in the shaded area of the Deli and I walked inside. It wasn't as busy as it usually was and I was glad. I wouldn't have to wait in line. The cashier said next and I walked up to him and told him what I wanted. He told me the amount due and I handed the money to him. He told me to wait until my order was up which would be about fifteen minutes. I nodded and stepped aside letting others go up. I was watching the people behind the counter making up everyone's sandwiches. When I heard the ding that signaled another customer had come in. I looked back to see the one person I thought would be history. Flashing back to our last encounter a week ago. Having heard nothing from him I assumed he did leave town, but I guess not.

Something was strange though, he noticed I was there. But he looked away and pretended as if I wasn't existing. He went to the cashier and order with a smile. I chewed on my bottom lip and folded my arms trying to ignore his presence as well. It wasn't as easy as it seemed though, I couldn't just brush him off like he could me. I always felt this pull between us whenever he entered a room. No matter how much I tried to not feel it.. I couldn't. He headed to a table to wait and I thought of going over to him. I took a deep breath and decided to go, I walked over anxiously with my stomach in knots.

"Troy." I spoke softly and he looked up at me.

"Uh, hi Gabriella." He smiled a ghost of a smile.

"So you decided to stay?" I was biting the inside of my cheek.

"Never planned on leaving to be honest."

"Then why did you say-"

"I wanted to hurt you, but not intentionally." He admitted and swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry." I looked to the man who called my order and back at Troy.

"That you?" He asked with that half smile.

"Yeah.." I nodded. "Troy?"

"Yeah?" He licked his lips.

"Wanna come over for dinner tonight?" I was hopeful.

"You sure?" He looked taken back.

"Yes," I nodded once more & said it twice to both our assurance. "yes."

"What time?" The surprise washed away from his face.

"Six would be great." I smiled. "See you?"

"Of course." He smiled back.

* * *

"So you still denying you and Troy got a thing?" Kylie raised a brow at me as she put the noodles in the pot.

"Get over this, it's like an apology dinner." I informed her as I poured the tomato sauce into the pan with the meat.

"You're so exhausting." She sighed.

"No, you are." I looked at her. "Stop with this Troy shit."

"Sorry." She put her hands up in defense. "It's just.. nevermind."

"Good." I shook my head as I stirred together the meat and sauce.

The doorbell rang and I wasn't expecting Troy until around six and it was only five. "You got it?"

"Yup." Kylie skipped over to the door and opened it. "Oh, it's you."

"Is it Tro-" Darren stepped into the kitchen with a bottle of wine. "Darren?"

"Hey babe." He smiled and came over to me wrapping a arm around my waist.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in curiosity.

"Not happy I'm here?" He back away and looked at me.

"No, no. I just was wondering." I turned in his grasp to face him.

"Thought I'd see my girl." He sealed his lips over mine.

"Yuck." I heard Kylie mutter and she disappeared.

"I'm glad you came, but we kinda have a guest coming." I played with the collar of his shirt.

"Who? Anyone I know?"

"Kind of.. it's Troy." I searched his eyes and saw a hint of jealousy.

"Oh.." He nodded. "Cool. Can't I stay?"

"Uh, of course." I smiled and kissed him.

"Mmm." He smiled into the kiss. "I was thinking tonight I could spend the night?"

"Like.." I bit my lip nervously.

"Like just stay the night, we don't gotta do anything." He assured me.

"Oh, okay sure." I kissed his nose then he nuzzled his against mine.

"Need help cooking?"

"Nah, I'm good babe." I turned back to the pan and put a dash of sugar in it.

An hour passed by quickly and the food was ready. Darren had set the table with plates, silver wear, glasses, and garlic bread in the middle. I smiled at the scenery and loved the thought of us all getting together and having some quality time. Even if Troy and I weren't at the best of our weird relationship. There was a knock on the door and my heart did a back flip as I knew who it was. I tried to calm myself and went to the door, letting him in. He was dressed rather handsomely. He wore black skinny jeans, a white long sleeve button up dress shirt, converse and a black tie. His hair was a bit damp and messy from a shower I guessed. He had a bouquet of flowers in his hand and the famous Troy smile.

"They're lovely." I accepted them and took a whiff. "Thanks."

"No problem." He smiled at me sweetly.

"I'll go put these in water." I walked into the kitchen and found a purple vase. I filled it with water and stuck them in placing it in the kitchen window.

"Hey man, nice seeing you again." I heard Darren's voice and came out to see the boys shaking hands.

"Like wise." Troy nodded politely and let go of his hand.

"Did I hear Troy Bolton?" Kylie came walking down the hallway and towards Troy.

"Hey Kylie." He smirked. "Good seeing you."

"You too, Troy." She blushed. "Glad Gabby invited you."

"Same here." He flashed his grin at me and his attention went back to Kylie.

"You invited him?" Darren whispered in my ear.

"Obviously." I looked at him and his jaw clenched. "Alright, food is ready let's eat!"

"What we having?" Troy asked as he found a seat at the table.

"Spaghetti." I replied bringing out the dish.

"I missed that." His eyes lightened up.

"Sure you did." I laughed and placed the blow in the middle of the table. "Help yourself guys."

"Looks good babe." Darren grinned and I sat next to him.

"Dig in then." I smiled.

* * *

The dinner finished within an hour and Troy left soon after. I walked him to the door and he kissed my cheek which made my skin blaze. Luckily Darren was going restroom at the time. During the entire dinner Kylie flirted with Troy and he flirted back. I felt jealousy rising up in me and decided not to let it get to me, I began flirting with Darren. I could see Troy out of the side of my eye with a scowl on his face which I admit gave me pleasure. Now Darren and me were lying down in bed making out. He kissed my lips to my neck to my shoulder. I moaned running my hands through his hair and he grinned at me. I blushed and he kissed my forehead softly.

"Maybe we should get some sleep now." He got off me and sat at the side of the bed.

"What's wrong? Usually you wanna go on for hours." I crawl over to him and kiss the back of his neck.

"Just tired." He took off his shirt and threw it to the ground. Then slipped off his jeans and faced me.

"You sure that's all?" I put my hands on both his cheeks.

"I'm sure." He kissed between my eyes and smiled.

"Alright." I moved to my side and got under the covers since I was already dressed for bed.

"Night babe." He got under the covers as well and turned off the lamp.

"Night." I snuggled up to him, laying my head on his chest.

"Gabs?"

"Yeah?" I asked as I stayed in place.

"How do you know him?" He was still and his tone serious as ever.

"Who?" I froze and knew exactly who.

"Troy." His breathing was calm, I felt his chest moving up and down beneath my head.

"He was my best friend since I was little." I bit my lip.

"Is that all?" He questioned expecting something more. "Because I'd say he looks like he.."

"He what?" I asked in a soft tone.

"Loves you like more than that." He sighed.

"I promise he's nothing more to me." I felt a tear escape my eye and I wiped it away quickly.

"I love you Gabriella." He whispered and rubbed my back soothingly.

"You too." I replied.

* * *

Troy and Gabriella over their rough patch? Darren said he loves Gabby, does she love him? Will Gabriella ever just go for Troy already?! lol. Anyways, I got the next 7 chapters all planned out and I'm ready to write! This is when the real drama starts ya'll. Just wait.

REVIEW FOR CHAPTER SEVEN. & ENJOY.

xo troyellalover96 xo


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Seven**

Two days had gone by since I last seen or spoken to Troy. He hasn't attempted to call or show up announced as he usually did since he arrived. I wasn't sure what to think. Had he left again, without a single goodbye? I wouldn't be surprised. Or was he just backing off? That wouldn't be like him. If I knew Troy and trust me I did, he would never just back off from something he wanted. He would stay and fight for it until he succeeded. Maybe he didn't want me as he claimed? Maybe he thought he did, but changed his mind? Even if that's the case I didn't care.. I wouldn't care. He was my past and I needed to leave him there anyways. But in the back of my mind I knew I wouldn't be able to let go that easily. And it fucking sucked. I was laying in my bed and looked to my clock on the night stand. It read 9:50 A.M. The door busted open and in came a chipper Kylie. She had a mug in her hand and walked over to me and sat down on the bed. I forced myself to sit up and let out a big sigh as I moved my hair behind my ears.

"Hey sleepy head, feeling better today?" She smiled and handed me the mug. "Fresh coffee."

"Mmm, thanks." I grabbed it, inhaled the delicious scent and took a sip.

"So?" She bit her bottom lip and looked at me.

"Yeah, I'm feeling much better." I nodded and placed the coffee on the night stand.

"Great, because I was hoping we could get in some shopping today?" She was beaming.

"Sure why not." I smiled softly. "Why so happy today?"

"Just am." She shrugged. "Now come on and get your little ass in the shower."

"Well, okay." I laughed. "I'll be out in thirty."

"Alright, I need to make a call anyways." She got off the bed and skipped out shutting the door behind her.

Getting up and stretching, going over to my dresser and gathering my clothing. I walked out my room and into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. Setting my clothing on the counter and looking in the mirror I yawned. I turned on the shower and got undressed, putting the dirty clothes into the hamper. The water was warm and I stepped in closing the glass door of it. The water poured down my hair and body. I felt relaxed and at peace. Blocking out the world was amazing, when I was in the shower it was my time to be alone. Be stress free. I adored every minute. Grabbing the shampoo and washing my hair with it. After twenty long minutes my shower came to an end. I stepped out onto the rug that was placed next to the shower. I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around myself.

* * *

I was prepared to the day dressed in blue jean shorts, a cute floral top and sandles paired with it. My hair was up in a pony tail and little strains of hair surrounded my face. I walked out of my bedroom and down the hall to see Kylie scrambling through her purse. I smiled and went over to her.

"What're you looking for?" I put one hand on my hip and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"My lip gloss, I can't find it!" She groaned and threw down her purse on the chair.

"Wanna borrow?" I took out a tube of my cherry pink lip gloss.

"Yes, thank you." She grabbed it and applied. Then smacked her lips together.

"Beautiful!" I laughed and stuck the tube back in my pocket. "Ready?"

"Yeah." She nodded and picked up her purse.

"Let's roll." We strolled to the door and walked out, locking the door behind us.

* * *

Around 1 P.M. we had finally took a break from our shopping spree and stopped at a coffee place. Sitting outside drinking our latte's having our multiple bags next to us on the ground. We had shopped at four different stores and spent plenty of time in each. Finding plenty of clothes. I personally was exhausted.

"I seriously don't know how a person can shop that much." I shook my head. "It's so exhausting."

"But heck of fun." Kyle giggled and took a bite of her bagel. "Mm, blueberry."

"Why'd you wanna go shopping anyways?" I grabbed a napkin and wiped off the coffee on my upper lip.

"Because I did." She shrugged. "I'm a girl, I love shopping."

"I know you, you're not always so happy and in the shopping kind of mood. or do anything kind of mood." I grinned.

"Hey.. eh." She sighed. "Alright, I might be seeing someone."

"What?!" My jaw had no doubt literally dropped. "Who?"

"Someone, we're keeping it hush hush right now." She looked down at her bagel, picking at it.

"What's wrong?" I questioned. "Usually you're all kiss and tell."

"Well.. he's kinda.." She mumbled something I couldn't understand.

"What?"

"He's.. seeing someone else." She looked up at me and frowned.

"So he's cheating on her with you?" I was surprised, beyond surprised.

"I guess you can say that." She bit her lip.

"Oh my god Kylie." I paused. "What the.. did you know before you started seeing him?"

"Well.. yes." She nodded.

"Wow." I shook my head and sat back in my chair.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked quietly.

"I just can't believe you of all people would do this."

"He said she doesn't love him, like I do. She's distant and shit." She explained.

"So what? Wait, until the relationship is actually over to move in." I couldn't believe her.

"I know I'm stupid.. but I really like him." She was on the verge of tears.

"Yeah, you are.." I got up and walked over to hug her.

"Should I end it with him?" She looked up at me.

"Uh, yeah." I nodded.

"I know." She frowned. "I just really like him, y'know?"

"I know. If he really likes you, he'll be back." I smiled. "Let's go."

"Alright." She got up and picked up her bags as did I.

* * *

The day dragged along, Kylie spent most of it in her room once we got back. I felt sorry for her, but she was at fault too. I was in the living room reading a book on the couch curled up in a throw blanket. I was relaxed and into my book and then I heard a knock on the door and groaned in annoyance. Setting my book on the coffee table and going to the door. I unlocked it and opened it up to see surprisingly someone I wanted to.

"Troy?" I smiled. "What're you doing here?"

"Came to see you." He shrugged with his hands in is pockets as usual.

"Obviously." I giggled to myself. "Come on in."

"Thanks." He walked in and I shut the door and turned to him. "You've been absent for a while."

"Ha, yeah I know." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Actually went out of town to do some shit."

"Oh, like what?" I folded my arms against my chest and neared him.

"Just some things." He sat on the couch. "How are you?"

"Pretty good and you?" I sat next to him.

"Good." He smiled at me. "First time you willing wanted near me in forever."

"Eh, don't get used to it." I grinned playfully.

"Alright then." He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair.

"Any other reason you wanted to come here?" I bit my bottom lip and looked at him waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, um.. I wanted to see if we could," he paused for a minute and looked at me. "we could be or try to be friends again?"

"Friends?" I was taken back a bit. "I don't know, maybe." I looked at my fumbling fingers.

"Maybe's a start.. better than no." He put his hand onto of my hands and I looked at him.

"I think we can." I managed a small smile.

"Good." He smiled back at me, with beaming eyes.

"Good." I nodded.

"Being friends." He removed his hand. "Feels like old days."

"Kind of." I sat up straight and sat side ways on the couch, so I was facing him. "I guess?"

"I hope it will be as good." He leaned back into the couch. "You think it will be?"

"Possibly. Maybe better." I shrugged and smirked.

"Not possible. It was already good as could be back then."

"Oh really?" I giggled.

"Oh yeah." He nodded.

We stared at each other as silence came upon us and I bit my lip. Friends? With Troy Bolton? After everything I never thought that be an option again. I'm glad it was though, I missed my best friend. Now here he was sitting in front of me. He was back I don't know for how long, but I'm happy he was. Sitting there made it seem easy and just like the past. Us staring at each other and smiling. It felt right.

"I gotta get going." He stood up and looked at me. "Call you tomorrow?"

"Definitely." I smiled as I came to my feet.

"Can't wait." He leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"Me neither." I had the blanket wrapped around myself and walked him to the door.

"See ya." He smiled and walked out. I closed the door behind him with a smile.

* * *

The night came and Kylie was still locked up in her bedroom. I decided to order take out and I ate at the table by myself. I left leftovers in the fridge for her with a note. Darren had came over soon after I finished, we were lying in bed with each other. It was silence and I wasn't sure what to say. He looked at me and I looked back.

"Gabriella, I love you." He spoke calmly.

"I know." I forced a smile.

"Do you love me?" He caressed my cheek with his thumb.

"What do you think?" I put my hand on his neck and kissed him passionately.

"Mmm." He grinned into the kiss.

As we made out my mind was in a different place, did I love him? Could I love him? I had no clue. Of course I always saw myself falling for him and spending possibly the rest of my life with him. He was perfect. How could someone be so stupid as not to love him? But everything was unclear.. I wasn't sure of anything anymore. I was scared and I hated that. But then _he _popped into my head and I became even more frightened.

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long, but a lot has been happening these past months. But here's the seventh chapter finally, I'll try my best to get the eighth out. So, mostly this chapter was girl time with Gabriella and Kylie as you see. Don't worry the information will be useful later, and Troy and Gabby are friends again. Darren dropped the "L" word again. What's Gabby gonna do? Who knows. lol

REVIEW PLEASE! & ENJOY! (:

xo troyellalover96 xo


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Eight**

The next day came and it was the middle of the afternoon I was hanging out with Troy in the park. We were walking around, enjoying the summer sun and the laughing of children playing. The birds chirping and the winds breeze as we ate our ice cream cones. It had been such a long time since we had a good laugh or time together. I was enjoying every bit of it. To be honest it did feel like the old days, just us and our friendship. I never wanted it to come to an end, but I knew something would ruin it. Everything was perfect or it seemed. At least in that moment with him it did.

"So college? Stanford?" He smiled as he took another lick at his vanilla ice cream.

"Yup, Stanford." I nodded with a grin.

"Still can't believe you wanna go there." He shook his head. "You could go to Yale or Harvard."

"I know, but my dad went there an-"

"Yeah, I know. I will never understand why you wanna follow in that bastards foot steps."

"Troy." I stopped and he did too. "Really?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't wrap my head around why you even would wanna make him proud." He took a bite into the cone.

"I might not understand it myself, but he was still my dad." I frown and look down.

"I get it Gabs." He put his hand on my arm and rubbed it soothingly.

"On to a happier subject.." I looked up at him. "What are you gonna do?"

"What do you mean?" He scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion.

"Stay here, go to college, find a job?" I shrugged. "What?"

"Not sure just yet." He finished the last bit of his cone off.

"How're you even affording to stay in a hotel anyways?" I start walking again as does he.

"Brother." He looked to me then ahead.

"Oh.." I nodded.

"Yeah, oh." He licked his lips

"Y'know I'm suppose to go see my mom today, wanna join?" I flash a small smile at him.

"Nah, maybe some other time." He smiled back.

"Alright, if you say so. She apparently has some news." I roll my eyes.

"Should be interesting." He laughed.

"Oh definitely." I giggled.

* * *

It was three thirty in the afternoon and I was at my mothers having a snack and some lemonade with her in the backyard. We were sitting at the picnic table and chatting about what I'm planning to do the rest of summer, what I'm going to do when I get to college. Talking about how's the apartment and Kylie and Darren. Even Troy popped into the conversation. It was all and all a good chat, everything was fine and well. But then again she hadn't discussed her big news just yet. It could be anything with my mother. From getting a new job, to moving out of state or even surprising me with an arranged marriage for Christ sake. She was and always would be unpredictable.

"So mom, the news you wanted to tell me?" I took a sip of my lemonade which was always refreshing.

"Oh, yes that." She nodded and set her glass down.

"What is it?" I set my glass down as well and set my hands in my lap.

"Well, you know how I go to the club with my girls every now and then right?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Well Sunday I had bumped into an old friend of mine. Jack O'donnell." She smiled.

"Okay? And?" I was confused as what this had to do with anything.

"He and I got caught up and he's so nice Gabriella." She gushed. "

"There a point here?"

"Well.. he asked me out and I said yes." She grinned ear to ear.

"What?" I pushed my hair behind my ear and my mouth went to a grim line.

"We're going out on a date. Isn't that fun." She smiled nervously.

"Why?" I shook my head. "No, it's not fun."

"Gabby, hunny-"

"No, why would you even wanna date?" I stood up.

"Well it's been a while and I just think it's time to start again." She explained and stood as well.

"Yeah? I don't think it's such an amazing idea." I argued.

"Gabriella, I know but not every guy is going to be like your father." She walked over to me.

"You mean abusive and horrible?" I ran my hand through my hair. "Yeah, how could you know?"

"He's a nice man."

"So? Didn't you think dad was nice too when you met him?" I rolled my eyes.

"Of course, Gabby I can't be afraid to.. to live my life."

"You mean sleep around." I faked a smile and stormed into the house.

"Why are you acting this way?!" She stormed in after me.

"Well you did it once why shouldn't you do it again?"

"That was a long time ago." She took hold of my arm.

"Try three years ago." I yanked it away. "You and dad did deserve each other."

"Gabriella!" She shouted in anger.

"You don't deserve any better." I grabbed my sweater that laid on the chair and walked out slamming the door behind me.

* * *

The blood dripped to the floor as I finished another cut. The razor was covered in blood and I threw it across the room. I was a wreck. I watched the blood pour out of each cut and I felt comfort in it. I grabbed a tissue from the toilet paper roll and dabbed it on the cuts. I bit my lip as more tears shed from my eyes. I could never understand why it gave me such a relief from my pain. It just did. It was a pain I could control. My free will. It made me feel alive, made me feel real. The physical pain took away from the mental pain. I heard a voice and I looked to the door and wiped my tears with my sleeve. The door wasn't locked and I really didn't give a fuck then. The door opened and in came Troy. In an instant he was at my side.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" He yelled in anger. Grabbing the tissue from my hand and covering over the cuts.

"I'm sorry." I spoke softly as he helped me to my feet.

"Are you insane?" He grabbed a wash cloth from the counter and wet it, then put it on my wrist and had me hold it there.

"Yes.." I replied.

He walked me into my bedroom, I sat on the edge of my bed. He kneeled down in front of me and took the wash cloth. He patted the cuts cautiously as he licked his lips. I stared at him as he did so and wanted nothing more then for him to just look at me. Look into my eyes and be close to me. Troy let out a heavy sigh as he continued. I reached my hand out and touched his cheek with my fingertips, then pulled them back. He looked up at me and our eyes connected. There was hurt.. confusion.. anger in his eyes. He looked so vulnerable when I'm the one who should be playing that part in this situation. He removed the wash cloth and set it to the floor. He leaned down and kissed my wrist and each of the cuts. They were still bleeding but not as much. I gasped at the feel of his lips on my skin.

"Troy.." I managed to get out and he looked at me.

His lips had some blood on them and for some ridiculous reason I wanted to kiss them. He moved closer toward me and I held my breath. His hand rested upon my cheek and I bit my lip as he moved his face closer to mine. Troy leaned his forehead against mine, our noses were touching. His hand went from my cheek to my waist. I knew it was wrong, but I pushed all my negative thoughts to the back of my head. I wanted him, I needed him. Now more than ever. His lips on mine.

"I love you.." He whispered.

That was all I needed to make me grab his neck and connect our lips. His were as soft and warm as I remembered. Nothing about him has changed and I loved that. He kissed me softly at first but then he got more into it and it became more passionate. My heart was beating 100 MPH, I knew his was too. Thsi was actually happening. I laid back on the bed as he climbed on top of me and our lips never parted. He was hovering over me and I had my hands in his hair. Soon we came up for air, but our lips were inches apart. Our breathing was heavy and all I cared about was kissing him again. His lips crashed down onto mine and I moaned as he ran his hand down my side, under my shirt. His tongue licked my bottom lip asking for entrance which I gladly gave him. His tongue invaded my mouth, our tongues played together. My hands ran under his shirt feeling his body and his lips detached from mine. He looked at me for a brief moment then started kissing my neck. I tilted my head to the side and closed my eyes. It felt right, but was wrong. I didn't care in that moment though, he made me forget everything. With him everything was perfect.

"I'm so glad this is happening." He whispered against my neck, I could feel his hot breath.

"Mmm." I nodded.

"God, I want you so fucking bad." He crawled down my body and lifted my shirt.

"What're you doing?" I looked down at him.

"Shh." He smirked. His lips kissed my stomach and around my navel.

"Ohh." I laid back down and enjoyed every kiss and lick. His lips moved higher and higher until they came to my breasts. He bit his lip and slide his hand around to my clasp. Once he was about to undo it, my cell phone started to ring. I ignored it and he smiled. He leaned down and kissed right below my bra. My phone began ringing again and we both groaned in irritation.

"Can you just shut that fucking thing off?" He snapped.

"Alright." I crawled off the bed and over to my purse. I took out my phone and seen Darren's name on the caller ID. "Shit."

"What?" Troy looked at me.

"Nothing." I pressed the ignore button and threw it in my purse.

"Then where were." He walked over to me and pulled me close.

"Nowhere." i pushed him away.

"What?" He looked at me in confusion.

"I have to go.." I grabbed my purse. "I'm sorry."

"What the hell Brie?!" His nostrils flared and I knew he was pissed.

"You can let yourself out, bye." I walked out of my room and out of the apartment.

* * *

"I love you, Darren." I kissed him back.

"I love you too." He smiled into the kiss.

* * *

Aaand there you have it! Drama, drama. lol As you can see Gabriella didn't have such great parents. & don't worry, there will be a Troyella soon. (; maybe.. dundundun. haha. anyways.

PLEASE REVIEW! & ENJOY! (:

xo troyellalover96 xo


End file.
